guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Prenuptial Disagreement
Overview Summary #Travel to Jaga Moraine and find the bottomless pit. #Kill Ssissth the Leviathan #See Olrun Olafdottir/Olaf Olafson for your reward Obtained from : Olrun Olafdottir in Varajar Fells : Olaf Olafson in Olafstead Requirements : Bear Club for Men : Bear Club for Women Reward :*250 Norn reputation points :*Skills :: "You Are All Weaklings!" :*Grail of Might Dialogue (by gender) : Male characters :"It is Norn custom that only equals may '''marry'. I didn't think it's possible, but through all your feats and heroics you've proven yourself worthy of my hand, despite your lowly human nature. Come, let us plan our wedding night. Hold my hand, dearest. My cold, leathery, imposing hand. Yes, the mountain winds take their toll on my dry skin. I could use some lotion. Be a peach and rub some into my skin. And while you are at it, grab that cheese grater and get to work on my bunions, my feet are killing me....'' :After we are wed, we shall hunt the leviathan together as equals. If left to your own devices, I have no doubt you'd slay the beast '''yourself', you glory hound! I can't let you eclipse my renown, lest you go off and marry someone of greater fame."'' ::Accept: "Leviathan, eh?" ::Reject: "Shall I shave your back next?" : Female characters :"It is Norn custom that '''marriage' can only happen between those of equal reputation. All your hard work has paid off! Now we can be wed, raise a dozen half-Norn children, and live in the mountains. I have a strong cottage in the hills. Actually, it isn't much of a cottage... more of a cave. But it is a good cave! A good cave in dire need of cleaning. You're not afraid of spiders, are you? Dire spiders?'' :After we are wed, we shall hunt the leviathan together as equals. I suppose if we waited too long, you'd run off and smite the creature '''yourself', you thrill seeker! I can't let you go off and hog all the glory, lest you leave my side and marry someone of even greater fame."'' ::Accept: "A leviathan, you say?" ::Reject: "M... marriage? I... uh... can't wait." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :"Once you and I are '''married' we can find that blasted leviathan and kill it together. I hope nobody beats us to it..."'' Reward Dialogue (by gender) : Male characters :"What? You... you have defeated the leviathan? My mother's killer? This cannot be! An outrage! That task was to be ours! Because of your hunger for glory, your reputation eclipses mine. Now I am doomed to a life of shame... and loneliness! I cannot be seen with you, much less marry you. Leave my sight so I may weep in peace. And to think I let you touch my feet with those tiny, clammy, human hands..." : Female characters :What? You... you have defeated the leviathan? My wife's murderer? This cannot be! An outrage! That task was ours! Because of your insatiable blood thirst, your reputation eclipses mine. Now I am doomed to a life of shame... and loneliness! I cannot be seen with you, much less marry you. Leave my sight so I may wallow in misery. And to think I wanted you to mother our many, many, many children..." Walkthrough You are required to kill the leviathan Ssissth, an Earth Elementalist Frost Wurm. Ssissth uses Churning Earth, Aftershock, and Shockwave. Additionally, Ssissth pops up right on top of your group before he unleashes his fury. Bringing additional armor vs. elemental, or specifically earth damage, is recommended for all classes. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Norn points